


Miss the Way You Used to Smile (at Me)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [205]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter stared at the blonde laughing with that archer she sometimes worked with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss the Way You Used to Smile (at Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba:
> 
>  
> 
> [any. any. finding a new love](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589479.html?thread=82110887#t82110887)

Hunter stared at the blonde laughing with that archer she sometimes worked with. Bobbi, dressed down and casual, hand curled around the guy's arm, half leaning on the bar and half leaning on him.  
  
An easy night at the bar to knock down a few beers and try to forget when he'd have gone dancing, drinking, laughing, talking with his ex-wife not more than four months ago, minus an ex.  
  
Her eyes sparkled and she dragged the guy out on the dance floor to do it all with someone else.  
  
Hunter paid for his beer and took it to go.


End file.
